


Nightlight

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Anti Lonely Howard Club 2k16, Biting, Bottom Gregg, Gregg's mangina, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Smoking, They end up cuddling and sleeping together, dominant howard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gregg shows up on Howard's doorstep and is invited into Howard's bed.</p><p>Alternatively; Gregg and Howard have hot, rough sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightlight

**Author's Note:**

> please someone else write more for them i have to do everything myself around here lol

The first thing Howard recognized was that Gregg’s lips were cool against his own. The traditional wave of disgust washed over him soon after, and he pressed solidly against Gregg’s shoulder to dislodge him. The fishman broke out of the kiss with a wet smack of his lips, and he sported a pleased smile. 

Howard instinctively raised his hand to drag his knuckles across his mouth, grimacing and fixing Gregg with a stern glare. “Why are you this way?” He asked lowly, letting out a harsh sigh. 

Gregg shrugged one shoulder, fishing baubles clinking as the movement jostled them about from their positions hanging from his jacket. “I’m Old Gregg.” He offered matter-of-factly, running the claws of his fishy hand through his hair. 

Shaking his head a little, Howard glanced behind Gregg from side to side, ensuring no one had seen, before taking a reluctant step back and admitting Gregg into the flat. Luckily, the others had headed out to a party or concert or some other social gathering Howard had had no interest in attending. 

The fishman sidled into the apartment past Howard, heading directly into the kitchen and fetching himself a glass, filling it with water from the tap. It came as a bit of a shock to the jazz musician that Gregg knew which cabinet the mugs and glasses were in. Gregg had been permitted entrance to the flat, and then Howard’s bed, more and more frequently in recent months. 

At first, Howard had attempted to dissuade their relationship. He definitely didn’t mind the sex, but dealing with Gregg was always a struggle. Gregg gulped the water down, setting the glass in the sink before stepping into Howard’s personal space and batting his eyelashes. 

“Did you miss me, Howard?” He asked, voice lilting flirtatiously. 

Howard chose not to respond, instead making a grand, sweeping gesture down the hallway towards his room with his arm. Gregg gave a little skip as he moved in the direction he was told to. Howard paused to fish his pack out of his jacket pocket, lighting up a cigarette and taking a long draw before following Gregg into his room. 

The disgust had long since faded from the back of his mind by the time he closed and locked the door behind him. He took another drag from his cigarette, then extinguished it in the ashtray on the dresser near the door. Gregg leaned up into him, the ruby greasepaint adorning his lips smudging slightly across Howard’s neck as Gregg planted kisses there. Howard enjoyed the sensation for a moment, than gripped Gregg by the lapels of his mirrorball jacket and spun him around, pressing him firmly against the door.

Gregg gave a soft yip of surprise, and Howard swallowed it down as he sealed their mouths together. Howard shoved his thigh between the fishman’s legs, grinding his hips into Gregg’s and nipping at his lower lip.

He tasted both brine and Gregg’s makeup, dragging his calloused fingers up Gregg’s sides to tangle in the thinner strands of seaweed at the nape of Gregg’s neck. The fishman mewled into Howard’s mouth, rolling his hips back into Howard’s with gusto. Howard growled low in his throat, gripping Gregg by the back of his neck and hauling him back around. 

In a flurry of pink tulle and silver leather, Gregg fell to the bed. He scrambled backwards as Howard advanced on him, discarding his corduroy jacket and unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt. Gregg licked his lips, panting audibly, his eyes already dilated. 

Howard kneeled on the bed, kicking off his trainers and removing Gregg’s boots in a clumsy but swift manner. Gregg’s legs fell apart, a soft glow emitting from under his skirt. The corners of Howard’s lips quirked up in amusement. He was rather fond of Gregg’s so-called “mangina”. Once his attention was focused on it, Gregg was suddenly much less aggravating. 

The fishman bit his lower lip, reaching down to hike his skirt seductively up his thighs. Howard gazed down at him, his erection growing at the sight. He felt hot under the collar. Gregg always got to him like this. He figured it was a lack of attention from basically everyone else in his life. Vince’s jibes and their shared gigs could only go so far. 

Gregg lurching up to kiss him shot down his deliberations. He settled comfortably above the fishman, resting between his legs, and kissed him back fiercely. Gregg twisted beneath him, then hooked his legs up around Howard, linking his ankles together and pulling down on the small of Howard’s back. 

Howard buckled, grinding harshly into the other. Gregg pulled away from the kiss to bury his face in Howard’s neck and moan wantonly, fingers scrabbling at the other’s back. He hissed lowly, claws catching the back of Howard’s shirt. The sharp sound of tearing fabric filled the air, and Howard sighed, then bit down just under Gregg’s jaw. Gregg yelped and wriggled a little, then went still and complacent, quiet whimpers falling from his lips. 

“What have I told you-” Howard began in a growl of a tone, his hands hurriedly removing Gregg’s jacket and tie then hiking his skirt up over his hips. “-about tearing my good shirts?” He asked, moving on to unbuckling his pants and shirking them down just far enough to get his cock out. 

Gregg was seemingly unable to form words, and he nodded, reaching out to touch Howard’s chest and then work to unbutton his shirt. Howard basically tore the rest of the shirt away, buttons popping as the flimsy fabric rended. It had been ruined anyways, and the temperature difference between Gregg’s hands and his chest was always an exciting occurrence. 

Swallowing tightly, Howard licked his lips before reaching down and lining himself up. Gregg shuddered in delight, tilting his hips up invitingly. Howard took a moment to steel himself, then sunk in like a dredge. 

Gregg’s head fell back onto the pillow and his eyes went wide, a choked cry falling from his lips. Howard grinned above him, leaning down to kiss his jaw before pulling out a little and rocking back in. Gregg relaxed over the next few thrusts, hands coming up to grip at Howard’s shoulders.

The musician stayed fairly quiet as always, grunting occasionally when Gregg gave a particularly intense squeeze around him. The bed creaked heartily beneath them, and Howard buried his face in Gregg’s hair, picking up the pace. Gregg cried out, voice increasing in volume and desperation as he was pushed closer to the edge.

With a final sob, he raked his nails down Howard’s back and came spectacularly. Howard glanced down at the light, pulsing due to their movement, his eyes widening at both the sight and the sensation of Gregg’s orgasm, and came himself. 

Gregg fell limp, trembling as he rode out the last shocks of his orgasm. He nuzzled lazily at Howard’s shoulder as Howard locked his knees up and settled atop of him, breathing hard against the other’s neck. After a few minutes of recovery, he stroked Gregg’s hair, pushing a few strands of seaweed out of Gregg’s face. 

Howard gently laid a kiss to the corner of Gregg’s mouth, wiping the slime from Gregg’s hair on the duvet before pulling out and draping himself at Gregg’s side. Gregg shuddered again, then rolled to press his face into Howard’s chest. He left greasepaint smudges there, his hair trailing behind him. 

The musician sighed softly, wrapping an arm around the other and pressing a kiss to the top of Gregg’s head. He tasted brine, eyes closing and his fingers carding through Gregg’s hair. Gregg smiled against Howard’s chest, his eyes closing. 

Howard reached down to adjust Gregg’s tutu so the light emitting from between Gregg’s legs didn’t disturb their sleep. He planted another affectionate kiss to the other’s cheek, then nestled down and closed his eyes as well.


End file.
